Operación: seducir a Loki
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Los presentes que Thor obsequia a su hermano con motivo de su cumpleaños terminan desatando una apuesta entre los Vengadores, cuyo propósito es ver cuál de los héroes logra meter a al dios primero en su cama... (Traducción).


¡Hola de nuevo!

Acá estoy con un fic más. Como ya han de saber quiénes me han leído, hago traducciones :) y este es uno más de aquellos fics de los cuales tengo permisos para traducir.

 **Warnings:** Ninguno aunque para algunas puede resultar un poco traumático el desenlace de este fic (Lo digo por los reviews que obtuvo en su idioma original)

 **Personajes:** Loki, Thor, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Hulk/Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Esta es una traducción, la historia: **Operation: Seduce Loki** , pertenece a **LulaMadison** y los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

Nota: Este fic ha sido posteado simultáneamente en Amor Yaoi (Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo).

* * *

 **Operación: seducir a Loki**

—¿Lo dejaste escapar? —gritó Fury cuando Thor regresó nuevamente a la Tierra buscando a Loki.

—¿Esperabas que tratáramos a un miembro de la familia real como a un preso común? —preguntó Thor—. Loki es un príncipe de Asgard. Las mazmorras no serían un lugar seguro para él.

—Mató a ochenta y un personas en dos días, dirigió un ejército alienígena para que invadiera nuestro planeta y, ¿ _no era_ un prisionero?

—Fue confinado en sus habitaciones y no se le permitió unírsenos en los banquetes.

—¿Entonces, el castigo para los criminales de guerra en Asgard es ser enviado a la cama sin cenar?

—La cena _es_ la comida más importante del día —refunfuñó Thor.

—¿Qué sucedió con lo de estar atado por tus propias entrañas y la cosa con veneno de serpiente?

—Eso es solo un mito, nosotros, los Aesir, jamás seríamos tan crueles —dijo Thor—. ¿De verdad no creerías semejantes cuentos?

—¿Y qué me dices del caballo de ocho patas?

Thor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y dijo:

—No hablamos de _esas_ cosas.

—Encuéntralo y atrápalo —dijo Fury—. Antes de que haga algo estúpido.

* * *

Loki nunca era uno de esconderse cuando se trataba de sus planes para dominar al mundo, por lo que para los Vengadores no fue una sorpresa el que se hubiera presentado en Londres y hubiese perturbado la ceremonia inaugural de los Juegos Olímpicos, apagando la antorcha con una ráfaga de viento helado justo antes de que la llama fuera encendida.

Mientras las personas gritaban y trataban de escapar del estadio, Loki daba una conferencia despotricando sobre cómo los logros deportivos eran sobrevalorados en comparación con las actividades intelectuales, y cómo, cuando él fuera rey, la inteligencia sería recompensada en lugar de la fuerza. Después, miró hacia el cielo mientras nubes oscuras empezaban a formarse encima de su cabeza, encogiéndose un poco cuando un relámpago centelló a través del aire y Thor aterrizó en el suelo del estadio.

—Hermano, baja de ahí —dijo Thor, permaneciendo de pie junto al autobús de dos pisos rojo volcado en el que Loki estaba encaramado—. Tendré unas palabras contigo.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —gritó Loki—. No me pruebes, Thor, hoy no estoy de humor para tus interrupciones. ¡Estos mortales deben aprender a respetar mi poder!

—Me dejas pocas opciones. No puedes adaptarte a este reino, hermano. Tienes que regresar a Asgard conmigo.

—¿Regresar a Asgard? ¿Para ser tratado con semejante crueldad otra vez? —preguntó Loki—. ¿Sabes lo que me hicieron?

—Madre te enviaba una bandeja cada noche.

—¡Me enviaba nada más que las sobras de la mesa del Padre de Todo! —gritó Loki, mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

—Baja de ahí, hermano. Tenemos que regresar a casa.

Loki gritó de frustración, pero después fue derrumbado de la parte superior del autobús por un solo lanzamiento del Mjolnir y cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo.

* * *

Iron Man aterrizó en el estadio, seguido rápidamente por el Quinjet, y mientras Steve abría la escotilla trasera y caminaba hasta el final de la rampa, Tony se unió a él.

—No estoy realmente seguro de que seamos necesitados —dijo Tony, observando a Thor lanzando a Loki contra el suelo—. Realmente no parece tan temible como solía serlo.

—Antes tenía el cetro —indicó Steve—. Selvig dijo que Loki extraía gran parte de su energía de él.

—Aunque sigue siendo molesto —dijo Tony—. ¿No podemos simplemente amordazarlo de nuevo para cerrarle la boca?

—¡Te odio! —gritaba Loki en la distancia, poniéndose de pie, después el aire brilló a su alrededor y un centenar de clones aparecieron a la vez.

—¡Mierda! ¡No lo dejes escapar! —gritó Tony, dirigiéndose hacia los clones, pero mientras corrían en dirección a la multitud presa del pánico, cada «Loki» en el que Tony, Thor y Steve lograban poner sus manos se esfumaba en la nada, y al final tuvieron que admitir que una vez más Loki había escapado.

* * *

Durante seis meses jugaron al mismo juego del gato y el ratón con Loki. Aparecía, desataba algún ridículo complot que siempre fracasaba, despotricaba unos cuantos, grandiosos insultos, gritaba un poco y luego se esfumaba. Aquello casi podía haberse clasificado como entretenido de no ser por los daños a la propiedad, las facturas de limpieza y tener que explicarle a los periodistas por qué los Vengadores estaban corriendo por las calles mientras eran perseguidos por enormes perros diabólicos.

* * *

—Loki está en Manhattan —dijo Steve—. Hora de ponerse el traje.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahora? —preguntó Tony—. Si está recreando _Los Cazafantasmas_ otra vez, yo no voy. La última vez me tomó toda una semana remover ese malvavisco de mi traje.

—Aparentemente la Estatua de la Libertad está caminando por Broadway, y se dirige directamente hacia nosotros.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó Tony, y luego se volvió hacia Thor—. Te dije que darle esa caja de DVD's por su cumpleaños era mala idea.

—Pensé que le resultaría gracioso —dijo Thor—. Estaba muy contento con sus regalos.

—¿Qué más le diste?

— _Batalla: Los Ángeles_.

—¿Y?

— _El día en que la Tierra se detuvo_ —dijo Thor—, y _Cloverfield_.

—Así que, ¿prácticamente le diste una copia de cómo atacar la ciudad? —preguntó Tony.

—A mi hermano le gustan las películas de acción.

—Estamos jodidos —contestó Tony—. Cuando volvamos de esto, vas a ir hasta su escondite super secreto, o como sea que lo llame, y traerás de vuelta esos DVD's.

* * *

El vídeo de Thor decapitando la Estatua de la Libertad estuvo en todos los noticiarios. Afortunadamente, el Alcalde se encontraba en otro lugar cuando el cuerpo gigantesco metálico cayó sin vida sobre su oficina, aplastando el edificio sin que quedara forma de repararlo.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla de relaciones públicas! —gritó Fury cuando reunió a los Vengadores de nuevo en la sala de conferencias de la Torre Stark—. Olvídense de cualquier idea de ser héroes, o en la buena gestión que construimos salvando los traseros de todo el mundo en este último año. El público quiere nuestras cabezas por esto.

—Era la única manera de derrotar a la bestia —dijo Thor—. Respondo por mis acciones.

—¿Bestia? _¿BESTIA?_ ¡Esa era la Estatua de la Libertad! —rabió Fury—. Tienes que encontrar la manera de mantener a tu hermano bajo control antes de que alguien sugiera bombardear su trasero.

—He tratado de razonar con él, pero no me escucha.

—Encuentra una manera de capturarlo y llevarlo de regreso a Asgard —dijo Fury—. Ahora tengo que llamar al Presidente de los Estados Unidos y hacer una disculpa servil en tu nombre, así que nadie, repito NADIE sale de esta habitación hasta que tengan un plan.

Fury se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de golpe al salir, dejando a todos mirándose los unos a los otros en medio de un embarazoso silencio por un momento.

—Aunque debo admitir que _fue_ bastante genial cuando la cabeza rebotó por la calle, ¿no? —preguntó Tony.

—Tony, no fue divertido —espetó Steve, luego se volvió hacia Thor y le dijo—: Loki debe tener una debilidad. ¿Hay algo que nos puedas decir?

—Podríamos intentar con Kriptonita —sugirió Tony.

—En serio, cállate —dijo Steve.

—Mi hermano no tiene debilidades que yo conozca.

—Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez —dijo Bruce, en voz baja—. La única debilidad de ese hombre es que está tan loco como una caja llena de gatos.

—Mi hermano no está loco —contestó Thor—. No lo desprestigies con tus palabras.

—Oh, vamos, Thor —replicó Tony—. Está tocado, y Bruce podría estar en lo cierto. ¿Acaso todos sus planes no han fracasado porque le faltan unas cuantas tuercas?

—Mi hermano es... emotivo —dijo Thor—. Siente que ha sido tratado injustamente en el pasado. No se siente amado.

—Así que solo necesita un abrazo, ¿eso es lo que estás insinuando? —dijo Tony—. No es que sea una zorra egocéntrica y quiera que todos le veneren.

—Creo que también le gustaría que lo veneren —respondió Thor.

—¿Venerarlo? —dijo Natasha—. ¿Quién posiblemente querría venerarlo? Es un dolor en el trasero.

—Y yo voy a hacer que le duela el trasero —replicó Clint—. Lo que necesita es un revolcón pero ya.

—Tal vez esa sea la respuesta —contestó Natasha—. Dicen que el sexo es la mejor arma.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo en nombre del equipo? —inquirió Tony.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Natasha.

—Te asusta un poco de acción con un dios, ¿no? —preguntó Tony, y ella rodó los ojos en respuesta—. Aunque podrías tener razón. Al menos lo distraería para que pudiéramos acercarnos lo suficiente para atraparlo, y quién sabe, tal vez un poco de chaca chaca es exactamente lo que necesita.

—No estás considerando esto seriamente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—Bueno... no.

—¿Puedes imaginarte siquiera como sería en la cama? —dijo Clint.

—Imagino que habría un montón de gritos —expresó Natasha.

—¿De parte de él o de ti, ya sabes, temiendo ser asesinada? —preguntó Tony.

—Definitivamente de él —respondió Clint—. Es un hijo de puta dramático. Me imagino que sería como una representación teatral.

—Entonces, ¿este es el plan? —preguntó Tony—. ¿Operación: seducir a Loki?

—Hasta que pensemos en algo mejor, eso es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Clint—. La gran pregunta es: ¿a él siquiera le gusta el sexo? Porque creo que primero tendría que quitarse la estaca que tiene clavada en el culo.

Todos miraron a Thor, y dijo:

—A mi hermano le gusta el sexo, claro que sí. Aunque no creo que le gusten mucho las estacas.

—Y, por supuesto, la otra pregunta es: ¿quién va a realizar la hazaña? —preguntó Clint.

Todos se miraron, esperando a que alguien se ofreciera, y después Thor dijo:

—¡Amigos míos! Estoy dispuesto encargarme de esta empresa. Seduciré a Loki, copularé con él, y me encargaré de hacerlo feliz. Desde hace mucho tiempo Loki ha ansiado mi amor y mi atención, y se lo daré, por el bienestar del equipo.

—¿No te has olvidado de algo importante? —preguntó Steve, y Thor pareció confundido—. Loki es tu hermano.

—Es adoptado —respondió Thor—. ¿Crees que tú serías un mejor partido?

—Sería menos... _repulsivo_.

—¿Repulsivo? ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—No muy agradable... Repugnante. Desagradable.

—¿Estás llamando desagradable mi propuesta sexual con mi hermano?

—Um... _sí_...

—En Asgard, tales relaciones se consideran un asunto trivial.

—Aquí, en la Tierra, son un poco mal vistas.

—Ustedes son tan mezquinos —dijo Thor, y luego recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de Steve, mirando directamente en su entrepierna—. Y pequeños.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Steve.

—Conozco a mi hermano, tú no serías capaz de satisfacerlo —dijo Thor—. Él necesita un dios.

—Entonces, supongo que ese soy yo —contestó Tony—. Yo soy el único dios del sexo por aquí, y tengo el testimonio de tres conejitos playgirl, el ganador de un Oscar y un miembro del equipo de gimnasia de los Estados Unidos para probarlo.

—Dudo que mi hermano también acepte que lo cortejes, Stark.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Te refieres a una apuesta de verdad?

—Sí, apuesto a que puedo meter a Loki en mi cama antes que cualquiera en esta sala.

—¿Y qué perderías cuando fracases en tu propósito?

—Yo... me pararé desnudo en el aparador de Macy's durante cinco minutos, y si yo gano, tú harás lo mismo.

—Veinte minutos —dijo Thor.

—Diez minutos —espetó Tony, y Thor sonrió de una manera fría y calculadora, una que le recordó a Tony a su malvado hermano menor.

—Diez minutos serán entonces.

—Estoy ansioso por ver qué es lo que esconde un dios en sus pantalones.

—Te puedo asegurar que eso no sucederá, Stark —dijo Thor, con una sonrisa—. No hay una persona en esta sala que sea capaz de cortejar exitosamente a mi hermano.

—Whoa, whoa, espera —dijo Clint—. ¿Quieres decir que si _alguno_ de nosotros logra clavarlo primero, Tony estará con el culo al aire en un aparador por diez minutos?

—Absolutamente, aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones —dijo Tony—. Nunca fallo cuando se trata de meter a quien quiera en mi cama.

—¿Y qué me dices de la Señorita Marzo en el calendario de Maxim? Escuché que esa se te escapó —preguntó Natasha.

—Eso fue un error de agenda —dijo Tony.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo Pepper —contestó.

—Sí, pues entonces Pepper miente.

—Me gustaría ver a Tony desnudo en un aparador. Estoy dentro —dijo Clint.

—Yo también —respondió Natasha.

—Lo siento, señorita Natasha. Mi hermano copula con hombres, monstruos y criaturas místicas, pero no le gustan las doncellas —dijo Thor.

Natasha inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

—De alguna manera me siento bastante aliviada por eso.

—No le gusta el coño*, ¿eh? —preguntó Tony.

—¿Puedes dejar de usar esa palabra? —espetó Steve—. Es repugnante y es degradante para las mujeres.

—¿Cómo es que tú siquiera sabes qué significa esa palabra? —preguntó Tony.

—Yo... la busqué en Internet —admitió Steve.

—Sí, yo también —dijo Tony—. Bruce, ¿tú también estás en esto?

—Déjame fuera de esto —contestó Bruce—. No puedo imaginar al Otro Tipo estar de acuerdo con esto de ninguna manera.

—Yo estoy dentro —dijo Steve.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Tony—. Creía que te estabas guardando para tu verdadero amor, Capitán Anillo de Pureza.

—Como tú lo has dicho, es por el bienestar del equipo —dijo Steve, y de pronto Tony sintió un poco como si las probabilidades estuvieran en su contra, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaría una noche con un apuesto y rubio súper soldado?

* * *

Una nueva era de hielo se desató en Nueva York, o mejor dicho, la Biblioteca Pública fue cubierta por hielo. Loki se encontraba en el techo, riendo, mientras un gigantesco petrolero permanecía en la Quinta Avenida, con marineros corriendo de un lado a otro gritando, tratando de escapar de los lobos que vagaban por sus pasillos.

—Nunca me dijiste que le habías obsequiado esta película —dijo Tony, mientras aterrizaban en la base de la biblioteca, rompiendo el hielo que bloqueaba las puertas para que las personas atrapadas en el interior pudieran escapar.

—Estaba en otra caja —dijo Thor, dando otro golpe en el hielo.

—¿Con?

— _2012_... _Godzilla_ , y _El_ _Día de la Independencia_.

—Si tenemos una nueva invasión alienígena será tu culpa —dijo Tony mientras Thor finalmente rompía el hielo y la gente comenzaba a salir del edificio gritando.

—Te lo dije, a Loki le gustan las películas de acción.

—Thor, todas son películas sobre el fin del mundo —dijo Tony, señalando a las personas gritando y corriendo por las calles—. Básicamente, le diste un manual de instrucciones sobre cómo desatar el apocalipsis.

—Lleva a esas personas a un lugar seguro, Stark —dijo Thor, meciendo su Mjornir—. Tengo que seducir a mi hermano.

—¿Qué? ¡No es justo! —gritó Tony, y Thor voló hacia el techo.

* * *

—OdinSON* —dijo Loki venenosamente, mientras Thor aterrizaba frente a él—. Tengo que darte las gracias por tus regalos. Han demostrado ser bastante informativos. Aunque debo admitir que intercambié esa horrible película sobre plantas asesinando a todo el mundo por una diferente.

—Tienes que parar esta locura ahora, Loki —dijo Thor, acercándose—. Las personas están asustadas y cansadas de tus juegos.

—Se arrodillarán ante mí... tarde o temprano.

—No se arrodillarán, hermano —dijo Thor.

—Entonces morirán —gruñó Loki, palmoteando su mano sobre el techo de la biblioteca, enviando una capa de hielo rápidamente hacia Thor, que se transformó en estacas gigantes en el trayecto.

Thor levantó su Mjolnir y rompió las primeras estacas que aparecieron, pero rápidamente otras estacas se elevaron para reemplazarlas, rodeándole en un afilado campo de hielo. Una ascendió demasiado rápido para que pudiera destruirla, abriéndole un profundo corte en su antebrazo, por lo que levantó su Mjolnir, voló por los aires y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Loki, golpeándolo y haciéndole caer de espaldas. Después situó el Mjolnir en el pecho del pelinegro y se inclinó sobre él.

—Qué truco tan viejo, hermano. Casi estoy decepcionado de ti —dijo Loki con rencor—. ¿Tu pobre y torpe mente no puede pensar en mejores formas de inmovilizarme?

—Hermano —bramó Thor—, ¡tengo que copular contigo ahora mismo!

—¿Qué? —dijo Loki con los ojos abiertos, mientras luchaba por liberarse del peso del martillo y del férreo agarre de Thor sobre sus hombros.

—Tendré sexo contigo ahora, Loki —dijo Thor tomando la mejilla de su hermano con su gran mano, preguntándose por qué una lágrima había humedecido su pulgar.

—¡No! —gritó Loki, tratando de alejar a Thor—. No me castigarás de esa manera.

—No, Loki, no pretendo forzarte —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Me gustaría tomarte por tu propia voluntad.

—¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!

—¿No quieres ser mío? —le preguntó Thor, sintiéndose ligeramente herido—. ¿Pensé que me querías?

—¡Te odio! —gritó Loki—. ¡Te mataría antes de dejar que me deshonres!

—Loki... —dijo Thor—. Eso es muy cruel.

—¡Espero que se te pudra, pestífero sátiro! —espetó Loki—. Ahora, ¡déjame levantar!

—¿De verdad no deseas estar conmigo, hermano?

—¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer hacer eso? —preguntó Loki—. Tú eres la criatura más repulsiva que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, y eso que me he acostado con trolls.

—¿Te has acostado con trolls? —preguntó Thor, su boca estaba completamente abierta por la sorpresa.

—Oh, sí, hermano —dijo Loki—, y en realidad son las criaturas más repugnantes en las que Odín nos ha permitido creer; pero preferiría copular con un clan entero de ellos que tener tus manos sobre mí.

Thor se sentó sobre sus talones y suspiró. ¿De verdad era tan repugnante? ¿Su hermano realmente lo odiaba tanto que no quería acostarse con él? Se inclinó y cogió el Mjolnir del pecho de Loki, después le observó mientras altivamente se ponía en pie.

—¿De verdad crees que soy tan vil, hermano? —preguntó Thor, mirando a Loki.

Por un segundo, le pareció ver un viso de lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano. Después, Loki abofeteó con fuerza a Thor en el rostro y le hizo caer de espaldas.

Se inclinó sobre Thor y le dijo:

—No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo.

Se desvaneció, dejando a Thor solo en la azotea, sintiéndose abatido e indigno. No volvería a intentarlo, y esperaba que uno de los otros tuviera más éxito del que había tenido él mismo en esta empresa. Thor no estaba muy seguro de cómo era Macy's, pero todavía no le gustaba la idea de estar desnudo allí.

* * *

—Es el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos, y me siento _genialllll*_ —cantaba Tony.

—¡Cállate, Tony! —gritó el Capitán—, ¡y concéntrate en derribar esa cosa!

—No es una cosa, es Godzilla —dijo Tony.

—¡No me importa cómo se llame, solo atácalo! —gritó Steve, mientras trataba de despejar las calles repletas de civiles ante el gigante verde... bueno, el dinosaurio... que empezaba a dirigirse hacia ellos—. Ojo de Halcón, Viuda, ¿han tenido suerte rastreando a Loki?

—No debe estar muy lejos —respondió Ojo de Halcón, piloteando el Quinjet en medio de rascacielos—. Dudo que se pierda esto.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí? —dijo Natasha, notando algo que reflejaba la luz del sol desde lo alto de un edificio cercano—. ¿Es él?

—Pequeño bastardo cabeza de cabra —espetó Clint—. Vamos a sacarlo.

Giraron el Quinjet, en dirección hacia el edificio Chrysler donde Loki se encontraba en una de las esquinas planas, sonriendo como un lunático y dirigiendo a Godzilla para que aplastara un autobús como si se tratara de un perro.

—Loki —dijo Natasha por los altoparlantes—, ¡envía a Godzilla de regreso de donde sea que le hayas sacado!

—¡Es Gojira, bruja estúpida! —gritó Loki y luego saltó sobre la trompa del Quinjet, y de repente se dio cuenta de que la bestia verde había hecho que aquello pareciera más fácil de lo que realmente era cuando había saltado en la boca del Leviatán. Sus manos arañaron el liso metal por un momento, después cayó y se desplomó en la calle.

—¿Crees que esté muerto? —preguntó Clint.

—Tengo la esperanza —respondió Natasha.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Tony por el comunicador—. Godzilla se ha vuelto un poco chiflado.

—Loki cayó de un edificio —contestó Natasha—. Nos dirigimos a nivel de la calle para ver qué está sucediendo.

—Baja rápido y encuéntralo —dijo Tony.

—Ya casi estamos ahí —expresó Clint, mientras apuntaba hacia Lexington Avenue, aterrizando el Quinjet perfectamente entre los coches aplastados.

—Buen aterrizaje.

—Gracias.

Clint agarró su arco mientras se dirigían hacia la parte posterior del Quinjet y abrió la compuerta. Salieron, refugiándose detrás de un coche, mientras Iron Man volaba en el cielo, disparando sus repulsores hacia Godzilla, que rugió y titiló dentro y fuera de su existencia como si fuese un canal de TV disonante. Rugió de nuevo, finalmente se desvaneció y el coche que tenía en sus garras cayó al suelo.

—Vamos —dijo Natasha, y se dirigieron a la esquina del edificio desde donde Loki había caído. Al doblar la esquina, encontraron un coche con el techo abollado, finos rastros de sangre goteaban por las puertas, pero Loki no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué demonios se necesita para matar a estos tipos? —preguntó Natasha—. ¿Cayó casi desde mil pies de altura y solo se va con unos cuantos rasguños?

—Tenemos que encontrarlo —dijo Clint.

—Hora de la venganza, ¿eh?

—No —dijo Clint—. Voy a coquetear con él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Natasha—. ¿De verdad vas a intentar eso?

—Cuatro palabras: Tony desnudo en aparador...

—Entiendo —dijo Natasha—. Supongo que debemos seguir el rastro.

* * *

Había gotas de sangre en la acera, a cada pocos pasos, que delataban la dirección hacia la que Loki se había dirigido y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo encontraran, aferrándose a las barandillas del Parque Bryant, casi arqueado, con una mano agarrando su pecho, claramente adolorido.

—Muy bien, tal vez si fueron más que unos cuantos rasguños —dijo Natasha, y luego observaron como Loki pronunciaba unas cuantas palabras, movía su mano sobre su pecho, y se erguía en pie—. Yyyy otra vez son solo unos cuantos rasguños.

Miraron hacia arriba mientras Iron Man volaba a través del cielo, sobre ellos. Después, Clint arrancó una flor cercana y rápidamente la unió al asta de una de sus flechas.

Natasha levantó una ceja ante la acción y Clint simplemente se encogió de hombros, luego situó la flecha en su arco mientras Loki caminaba a través del pasto.

Clint soltó la flecha y vio cómo viajaba a través del parque, llevando la flor a su paso. Cada vez que había lanzado una flecha en dirección a Loki en el pasado, el dios presumía gran orgullo al capturarla y luego le dedicaba una sonrisa desdeñosa; pero esta vez algo era diferente. Loki estaba mirando hacia el cielo y no había notado la flecha acercándose.

—Date la vuelta, date la vuelta —dijo Clint en voz baja, y luego miró hacia arriba y observó una estela de humo verde en el cielo. Un grito llamó su atención de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver a Loki tambaleándose sobre la hierba con una flecha clavada en el trasero.

—¡Oh, mierda! —dijo Clint.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Loki, agarrando la flecha y jalándola de su parte trasera con un chillido indignado—. ¿Crees que vas a ganar apuñalándome por la retaguardia? Se necesita más que eso para derribar a un dios.

Levantó la mano y lanzó una bola ardiente de verdes llamas directamente hacia Clint y Natasha, que les golpeó en el pecho y les tiró sobre sus espaldas. Clint se quedó en el suelo aturdido por un momento mientras Loki creaba varios clones que se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones, y entonces se dio cuenta de qué era en realidad aquel humo verde y qué era exactamente lo que había salido mal, mientras Stark resplandecía en el cielo escribiendo: «Yo amo a Loki» en el aire.

—Mataré a Tony cuando le ponga las manos encima —balbuceó Clint.

* * *

Steve y Hulk caminaban por la calle de regreso hacia el edificio Chrysler para ayudar en la persecución de Loki, cuando el dios apareció justo en frente de ellos en medio de la calle.

Loki sabía que no había caminado demasiado, y se sentía ligeramente mareado por el uso prolongado de su magia y las heridas que había sufrido en la caída. Se tambaleó un poco y puso una de sus manos en un coche para no perder el equilibrio, después reunió sus fuerzas para tratar de crear más clones, pero en lugar de ello sintió como unas manos enormes le agarraban por la espalda y se encontró siendo arrojado hacia la ventana de un restaurante cercano.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso? —le preguntó Steve a Hulk, quien únicamente esnifó y se encogió de hombros como respuesta—. Sabes que esto hará que sea más difícil invitarlo a cenar. Probablemente lo pusiste de un humor terrible.

* * *

Empujando los restos de una mesa destrozada, Loki se arrastró penosamente hasta ponerse en pie. Tosió y escupió una bocanada de sangre, luego usó su disminuida magia para curar sus peores heridas, y se encontró demasiado cansado para hacer algo más.

Steve entró en el restaurante, y Loki lo miró fijamente, tratando de reunir la fuerza suficiente para crear un clon o una ráfaga de fuego; pero no pudo convocar más que unas pocas chispas crepitantes.

—Sabes... escuché que aquí preparan un gran bistec —dijo Steve, y luego se inclinó y cogió la carta del menú de una de las pocas mesas en pie—. El menú de postres también se ve muy bien.

Loki se movió, retrocediendo con la gracia y la cautela de un gato salvaje acorralado.

—¿Te gustan los postres? —le preguntó Steve—. Apuesto a que te gustaría el pastel de crema de coco. ¿Tal vez podríamos reunirnos y comer pastel una noche?

—Tus intentos para distraerme de mis propósitos con tu ocioso parloteo no tendrán éxito —dijo Loki.

—No estoy tratando de distraerte —respondió Steve—. Te estaba invitando a cenar.

—¿Y por qué un dios como yo querría cenar con un patético mortal como tú?

—Thor cena con nosotros, los patéticos mortales, todo el tiempo y parece que lo disfruta.

—Mi hermano disfrutaría de una cena en compañía de una docena de cadáveres putrefactos, así que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Steve situó su escudo sobre la mesa, levantó sus manos para demostrarle que no pretendía hacerle daño, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Loki, quien continúo retrocediendo nerviosamente.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Steve—. ¿Tal vez podríamos ver un espectáculo, o visitar un museo y después ir por algo de cenar?

—Si visitara un museo sería con la única intención de arrasarlo hasta sus cimientos.

—Si un museo no es tu estilo, ¿tal vez podríamos tener un picnic en Central Park? —dijo Steve, acercándose aún más, hasta que solo hubo un par de metros de distancia entre ellos—. Podríamos ver la puesta de sol sobre la ciudad y luego ver dónde nos lleva la noche.

Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, después abofeteó a Steve en el rostro y lo envió estrellándose a través del restaurante.

—Eres un tonto si crees que puedes derrotar a un dios —dijo Loki—. Este reino será mío y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

* * *

—Esto no es justo —se quejaba Tony con Clint—. Ustedes no han hecho otra cosa que tratar de joderme*. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de realizar uno de mis mejores movimientos.

—Si quieres seducir a mi hermano no te detendré —dijo Thor—. Ya no quiero ser parte de esto.

—Eso significa uno menos —dijo Tony, luego miró a Hulk—, y tú no estás en esto, por lo que solo nos deja a Ojo de Halcón, al Cap y a mí. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde diablos está?

Hulk levantó la mano y señaló la rota ventana del restaurante, entonces se escucharon estruendos desde el interior y Loki salió tambaleándose por la puerta.

—¿Has venido también para ser derrotado? —preguntó Loki, con mal aspecto.

Clint se movió hacia adelante para hablar, pero Tony puso su mano en su pecho deteniéndolo y le dijo:

—Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, Cupido. Ahora es mi turno.

—¡Qué demonios! —respondió Clint.

Loki permanecía en pie, riendo divertido mientras observaba a los supuestos héroes peleando entre sí, pero entonces vio como Hulk rodaba sus ojos y esto no le gustó. Después, la criatura se agachó, cogió a Loki por la cintura y lo levantó por encima de su hombro.

—Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le gritó Tony.

—¡Bájame, bruto! —gritó Loki, pataleando salvajemente, pero ante esto Hulk simplemente le agarró con más fuerza, apretando su brazo alrededor de sus muslos.

—Hulk aburrido con su pelea —respondió, y acarició suavemente el trasero de Loki—. Hulk seducir ahora a pequeño hombre cachondo.

—¿Qué? —gritó Loki, pero no hubo tiempo para respuestas, antes de que Hulk saltara por la calle y desapareciera de la vista.

* * *

Chocaron contra el techo de un viejo depósito, aterrorizando a las palomas, causando que la mitad de la estructura colapsara sobre ellos.

Loki retiró las vigas rotas y los trozos de metal de su cuerpo y se puso de pie, deteniéndose un momento para limpiar el polvo en sus pantalones. Segundos más tarde, de igual forma, Hulk empezó a levantarse.

—¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Loki, retrocediendo—. ¡No voy a permitir que me maltrates otra vez!

—Hulk aplastar dios insignificante. Dios insignificante regresar otra vez. Dios insignificante no ser tan insignificante.

—¡No, no lo soy, y voy a lastimarte si te acercas! —dijo Loki, aún retrocediendo.

—Dios no tan insignificante necesitar un abrazo de Hulk.

—Discúl... —trató de modular el asgardiano, pero de pronto se encontró sumergido en el verde cuerpo Hulk, con sus enormes brazos apretándose fuertemente a su alrededor y aplastando su rostro contra su inesperadamente velludo pecho.

Luchó por un momento, tratando de empujar a Hulk, retorciéndose para liberarse de su hermético agarre; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado en cuanto pudo para echar un vistazo al arruinado depósito y después invocó un solo clon, de pie, en medio de los escombros.

—¡Qué triste criatura eres! —espetó el clon—. Mírate, pobre desgraciado.

Hulk levantó una de sus manos de la cintura de Loki y suavemente la pasó por encima de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello en un gesto reconfortante.

—Hulk no dejarse engañar fácilmente por trucos. Hulk no ser Thor.

Al escuchar la respuesta del gigante verde, Loki no pudo reprimir la risa que escapó de su garganta, y después dijo:

—No, pero Thor me dijo que tú también lo aplastaste en una ocasión. Me divertí escuchando eso..

Dejó al clon esfumarse, dándose cuenta de que era poco lo que podía hacer para prevenir este... ataque. Se mantuvo quieto, acomodándose en el abrazo, esperando que terminara pronto; pero cuando Hulk empezó a mecerlo lentamente de lado a lado, tarareando dulcemente, sintió que el terror empezaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Realmente parecía como si la bestia no intentara hacerle daño esta vez, y mientras su mejilla se movía contra el pecho del monstruo se dio cuenta cuán suave y flexible era en realidad su piel.

—¿No pretendes hacerme daño?

—No, dios no tan insignificante necesitar abrazo especial de Hulk para sentirse mejor.

—¿Por qué? si yo ya me siento bien —mintió Loki—. Puedes soltarme ahora.

Hulk se inclinó y plantó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Loki, un gesto curioso, el cual tuvo que admitir se sentía bastante bien y después se vio liberado del agarre de la criatura. A pesar de su deseo de correr, Loki decidió mantenerse firme y demostrarle que no volvería a ser intimidado otra vez tan fácilmente.

Levantando una de sus manos, Hulk la pasó tiernamente por el costado de la cabeza de Loki, sus dedos descendieron un poco más, y tomando su pequeña barbilla dijo:

—Hulk querer aplastar trasero de dios insignificante.

Loki lo observó por un segundo y después descendió su mirada por el impresionantemente y musculoso cuerpo de la criatura, hasta detenerse en su entrepierna. Se acercó hacia adelante y tiró de la cinturilla elástica de los pantalones del gigante, notando que todo en su cuerpo estaba completamente proporcionado.

—Sí —expresó Loki, levantando la mirada—, podría dejarte hacer eso.

* * *

Bruce despertó temprano, entrecerrando los ojos ante el sol de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas del escondite super secreto de Loki, el cual en realidad resultó ser una suite bastante simple en el último piso de un hotel de precio moderado.

Loki estaba de espaldas, durmiendo acurrucado a su lado, con su cabello notablemente enmarañado y hebras negras como la tinta cayendo sobre su rostro. Su espalda y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de moretones y rasguños, cicatrices antiguas, otras recientes, y al observarlo Bruce no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de aquellas él mismo le había infligido en su confrontación con el dios.

Sintió una repentina urgencia por tocar a Loki, pasó su mano por sus hombros y después la deslizó por su costado. Observó cómo una sonrisa aparecía en la comisura de los labios del asgardiano, gimiendo ligeramente, después su espina se erizó como la de un gato, arqueándose ante el contacto. Se volteó para encontrase con Bruce, abrió los ojos y luego frunció el ceño.

—Eres considerablemente menos atractivo de esta forma —dijo Loki, mientras miraba a Bruce y se daba cuenta que era completamente proporcionado y notablemente más pequeño en todas partes—. ¿Dónde está el Otro? Tráelo de vuelta. Deseo copular otra vez y tú simplemente no lo harás.

—Tú no puedes darme órdenes.

Loki levantó una ceja y dijo:

—Soy un dios. Hago lo que quiero, y a _ti_ no te quiero.

—No lo voy a dejar salir.

—Trae a la bestia AHORA o te tiraré por la ventana sin tu ropa interior.

Bruce sintió que su ira comenzaba a crecer, molesto por las amenazas de Loki y su desprecio. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que el sexo era algo que había faltado en su vida últimamente. « _¡Qué demonios! fue bastante bueno»,_ pensó finalmente, dejando que la transformación tomara vida.

Aplastando sus puños en las almohadas, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Loki, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, segundos después Hulk rugió.

Riendo, con sus ojos brillando de emoción, Loki simplemente dijo:

—¡Ahora sí está mucho mejor!

* * *

—Tengo que regresar a la Torre Stark —indicó Bruce, poniéndose lo que quedaba de sus pantalones, encontrando afortunadamente su billetera, que aún se encontraba en el bolsillo abotonado. Así al menos podría tomar un taxi en lugar de vagar por las calles sin camisa.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que tienes asuntos importantes que atender —dijo Loki, mientras permanecía de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, asegurándose de que cada pulgada de su cuerpo luciera perfecta—. Las cosas no se van a aplastar solas, ¿verdad?

—Yo no solo aplastó cosas. También ayudo con la ciencia.

Loki se burló, y le contestó:

—Tu ciencia mortal no me divierte. Ustedes están tan retrasados cuando se trata de comprender las cosas.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar otra vez?

Loki dejó de peinar su cabello por un segundo, levantó una ceja en dirección a Bruce a través del espejo, y le dijo:

—¿Acaso escuchar la verdad te hace enojar?

—¿Y a ti te duele la verdad?

—Y dime, ¿qué verdad podría alguien tan insignificante como tú decirle a un dios?

—Oh, ya veo, ¿soy insignificante? —dijo Bruce, sintiendo cómo la verde piel empezaba a florecer en su espalda—. ¡Al menos yo no soy el que solo puede tener sexo como parte de una apuesta!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki, volteando furioso. De repente, Bruce lamentó dejar que ese trozo de información se le resbalara—. Dime qué significa eso, o te voy desterrar a un reino tan oscuro que incluso la bestia temería por su vida.

—Fue una apuesta. Hicimos una apuesta para ver quién podía llevarte a la cama primero.

—¿Una apuesta? —gruñó Loki—. ¿Te acostaste conmigo por una apuesta?

—Sí... más o menos, pero no, en realidad no, bueno sí. ¿Vas a intentar matarme ahora? porque al Otro Tipo eso no le va a gustar.

—¿Y por qué exactamente sería el objeto de semejante apuesta? —preguntó Loki, entornando los ojos.

—Pensamos que si tenías sexo te sentirías un poco mejor y no causarías tantos problemas.

Loki lo miró por un segundo, y luego empezó a reír, casi arqueándose en dos, y cuando se levantó se secó los ojos y dijo:

—Perdóname, pero de lejos, eso ha sido lo más divertido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—¿No me vas a matar entonces? —inquirió Bruce.

—¿Cómo podría matar algo que me ha entretenido tanto? —dijo Loki—. Mírame, ¿de verdad crees que alguien tan fino como yo no puede conseguir sexo en cualquier lugar y cuando quiera?

—Realmente es algo en lo que no pienso demasiado —contestó Bruce.

—¡Patética criatura! —espetó Loki—. Pasé la mayor parte de la semana pasada asistiendo a una orgía en Vanaheim. Ayer copulé con un demonio de fuego en un volcán en Muspelheim, y antier estuve con Nidhogg por bastante tiempo.

—¿Nidhogg? —preguntó Bruce, confundido—. ¿Qué es un Nidhogg?

—Es un dragón. Vive en Nifleheim, así que probablemente no lo conozcas —respondió Loki—. Tiene una higiene terrible, pero es muy aventurero, así que eso compensa todo lo demás.

Bruce guardó silencio por un momento, pensando en todas las formas, lentas y dolorosas, en las que iba a matar a Tony por meterlo en esta situación, y luego Loki dijo:

—Así que, dime bufón, ¿cuál era la penitencia en esta apuesta?

—Tony tendrá que aparecer desnudo en un aparador por diez minutos.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Loki se rio de nuevo, y dijo:

—Oh, creo que esta es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para perdérsela. Además de acostarte conmigo, ¿qué más tienes que hacer para que seas declarado ganador?

* * *

—¡Brecha de seguridad! —gritó Tony, dejando caer la cafetera mientras Bruce entraba en la cocina de la Torre Stark, seguido de Loki.

—Cálmate Stark, aquí tienes querido —dijo Loki, impasible, entregándole una nueva cafetera—. Puedo asegurarte que no pretendo lastimarte.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó Tony.

—No hay problema —dijo Bruce, y luego se volvió hacia Loki—. Vas a portarte bien, cariño, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto —respondió Loki dulcemente—. Como si yo pudiera hacer algo que pudiera lastimarte, mi pequeña flor.

Bruce casualmente pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Loki, y ante el gesto fue recompensado con una sonrisa dulce mientras Loki deslizaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura y metía su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Tony hizo una mueca al ver esto, agarró la cafetera más fuerte contra su pecho, esperando que esta pudiera actuar como una especie de escudo contra el repugnante despliegue de cariño que estaba presenciando.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de café o de té? —le preguntó Bruce.

—Me encantaría un poco de té, cariño —respondió Loki.

—Siéntate entonces, te prepararé un poco —dijo Bruce, mientras le acercaba a Loki una silla. Después, se dirigió a la alacena y sacó una caja con símbolos japoneses a un costado y la sostuvo en alto—. ¿Este está bien? Creí que teníamos Earl Grey y manzanilla, pero Steve debió tomar el último de ellos.

—Ese está bien. Me gusta el té verde —dijo Loki, y luego miró a Tony y le sonrió—. Al igual que mis hombres.

Bruce puso a hervir una tetera y situó dos bolsitas de té en dos tazas, y luego se volvió para sonreírle a Tony, quien todavía estaba clavado en su lugar.

—Sobre ese tema, si tú eres verde y yo soy naturalmente azul —dijo Loki—, ¿de qué color crees que serán nuestros hijos?

—¿Aguamarina? —respondió Bruce.

—¿O podrían ser de un hermoso tono verde azulado? —contestó Loki—. Nunca he tenido un hijo verde azul. ¿No sería adorable?

—A decir verdad, el verde azul es uno de mis colores favoritos —dijo Bruce.

Tony aplastó la cafetera sobre el mostrador y dijo:

—¿Podrías acompañarme afuera un segundo?

—Seguro —respondió Bruce, y luego siguió a Tony fuera de la habitación, haciendo una pausa para darle a Loki una sonrisa y apretar su hombro mientras salían.

Tony cerró la puerta a su espalda, y dijo:

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo trayéndolo aquí?

—¿Creí que esto era lo que querías? —dijo Bruce—. Le di un abrazo y funcionó. No es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo.

—¿Así que ya está mejor? ¿Un abrazo y de repente está curado?

—En realidad me tomó un poco más que un abrazo...

Tony se encogió, y dijo:

—Oh, ¿dime que en realidad no seguiste adelante con eso?

—Tony... —dijo Bruce, acercándose y bajando la voz—. No había podido tener sexo desde mi accidente hasta anoche.

La boca de Stark se abrió completamente, y dijo:

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada. Cuando mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera yo... me transformo en Hulk —dijo Bruce, en voz baja.

—Oh... —respondió Tony—. Eso podría terminar bastante desastroso, ¿no es cierto?

—Muy desastroso.

Tony se detuvo un momento, y luego le pudo más la curiosidad, así que le preguntó:

—¿Y cómo fue?

—A decir verdad, no es muy diferente a luchar en su contra. Muchos gritos, maldiciones, tirones de cabello —dijo Bruce—. Aunque en realidad te sorprenderías. Es bastante flexible.

—Oh... he escuchado suficiente —expresó Tony, nauseabundamente—. Arruinaste mi café, regresaré a mi taller.

—Por cierto, creo que necesitas hacer una llamada a Macy's —dijo Bruce, mientras Tony se alejaba por el pasillo—. ¡Y también deberías depilarte la zona del bikini!

* * *

 _Un bizarro espectáculo ha tenido lugar hoy en la calle West Número 34 mientras Iron Man, Tony Stark, apareció desnudo en el aparador del almacén Macy's por diez minutos completos. Stark fue arrestado por indecencia pública, pero quedó en libertad sin más cargos tras la intervención del Alcalde. Tendremos más de esta historia en unos minutos._

Tony apagó el televisor y suspiró profundamente. Deseaba nunca haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta, pero por supuesto nunca dejaría que nadie lo supiera.

—Encontré más fotos en Twitter —dijo Clint, levantando la vista del portátil, después lo giró para que todos pudieran ver a Tony completamente desnudo, con el rostro cubierto de un sutil rojo remolacha.

—Apágalo Clint —dijo Tony—. El momento ha pasado. Ya nadie está interesado.

—Yo estoy un poco interesado —dijo Steve.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú también quieres un poco de acción desnuda con Stark? —preguntó Tony—. Porque sabes, eso podría arreglarse.

—Estoy más interesado en la parte en la que te avergüenzas delante de todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? ¿Te parezco avergonzado?

—En esta foto sí —dijo Clint, girando el portátil una vez más.

—En lo que a mí respecta me sacrifiqué por el equipo y todo se resolvió —dijo Tony—. Loki está curado, así que ya no habrán más travesuras de supervillanos; Bruce por fin está haciendo algo que antes no podía y ahora está mucho más feliz, y todo el mundo ha visto lo grande que realmente soy, por lo que las ofertas terminarán inundándome.

—Yo no diría grande exactamente —dijo Natasha.

—Oh, tú cállate —contestó Tony—. Tú solo estás triste porque no me tuviste cuando tuviste oportunidad.

—¿Tuve oportunidad? —preguntó Natasha—. Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupada con tu horrible personalidad como para notarlo.

Tony jadeó burlonamente, y dijo:

—Oh, estoy completamente enamorado.

Segundos después, una vibración repentinamente atravesó el suelo, seguida por otra. Tony levantó las manos, y dijo:

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Er chicos... —dijo Steve desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Creo necesitamos prepararnos.

Todos se dirigieron a la ventana, jadeando al unísono, y luego corrieron hacia el ascensor mientras King Kong se arrastraba hasta la cima del Empire State, con Loki sentado en uno de sus poderosos hombros, lanzando besos en dirección a la Torre Stark.

FIN.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones al fic:**

 ***Quim:** todos/as recuerdan aquella peculiar manera en la que Loki llama a Natasha en la película, ¿no? ¿Mewling quim? Pues bien, el término hace referencia específicamente al organo genital femenino, pero de una forma bastante despectiva, un insulto por así decirlo (la traducción al término empleado por Loki sería algo así como vagina llorona aunque en la película la tradujeron como zorra llorona... No conocía el termino por lo que tuve, al igual que Tony y Steve, que buscarlo en internet XD). En el fic no se empleaba el insulto completo, solo quim (que sería el equivalente a vagina) por eso en vista de que era más bien una forma vulgar y un tanto desconocida de referirse a esta parte del cuerpo femenino decidí emplear coño (sorry si los aburro con mi larga explicación pero creo que era prudente aclararlo :)).

 ***OdinSON:** quise dejarlo tal cual porque, como pudieron notar, creo que Loki le llama de esta forma por la doble connotación del nombre: No es solo su apellido, al traducirlo claramente significa Hijo de Odín.

* **Is the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine)** : canción de R.E.M.

 ***Cockblocking:** significaría algo así como intervenir o meterse para que alguien no consiga sus propósitos sexuales (acostarse con alguien). No encontré una forma plausible de acomodarlo en la oración por lo que «joderme» me parecio una buena salida.

Y eso es todo, como siempre, sugerencias respecto a la traducción o dudas bien recibidas serán.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
